Steven Universe: La película
Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje1 = Walter Véliz |traductor = Alejandra Bustos |adaptador_music = Jorge Bringas Jorge Bringas en Twitter. (partes cantadas de Steven, Bismuto, Peridot, Lapis, Steg, Ópalo y canción «Final») Rocío Mallo Rocío Mallo en Twitter. (partes cantadas de Garnet) |gerente_producc = |fecha_grabacion = Septiembre de 2019 |version_español = 70px |pais1= Venezuela |pais2 = Miami (diálogos de Perla, Perla Amarilla y Perla Azul) |pais3 = Chile (diálogos de Amatista, Ruby y Sadie) |pais4 = Argentina (diálogos de Zafiro y Lapislázuli) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2019 |direc_casting = Walter Véliz|direc_musical = Walter Véliz Luisana Petitt (para Steven, Steg y Ópalo)|letrista = Jorge Bringas Rocío Mallo María José Estévez Luisana Petitt Walter Véliz|operador_tecnico = Walter Véliz Ricardo Sánchez}} Steven Universe: La película es una película musical basada en la serie animada de Rebecca Sugar: Steven Universe. Se estrenó en los Estados Unidos de América el 2 de septiembre de 2019 y en Latinoamérica el 7 de octubre del mismo año. Reparto Canciones * «La historia de Steven Universe» : Intérprete: Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) : Adaptación musical: Walter Véliz * «Serás nuestra adoración» : Intérprete: Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) : Adaptación musical: Walter Véliz * «Qué felices seremos» : Intérpretes: Jorge Bringas (Steven), María José Estévez (Perla), Rocío Mallo (Garnet), Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) y Marilyn Viloria (coros) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven), María José Estévez (partes de Perla), Rocío Mallo (partes de Garnet) * «A tus amigos conocer» : Intérprete: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa : Adaptación musical: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa *''«system_BOOT. PearlFinal (3).Info»'' :Intérprete: María José Estévez (Perla) :Adaptación musical: María José Estévez * «Con Nuestro Honor» :Intérpretes: Catherine J. Reyes (Bismuto), Sofía Narváez (Peridot), Andrea Navas (Lapis) y Jorge Bringas (Steven) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas * «¿Acaso es el amor?» : Intérprete: Rocío Mallo (Garnet) : Adaptación musical: Rocío Mallo * «No importa qué» : Intérpretes: Jorge Bringas (Steven) y Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas * «Desobediente» : Intérpretes: Luisana Petitt (Sadie) y Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) : Adaptación musical: María José Estévez y Luisana Petitt (readaptación) * «Juntos e independientes» : Intérpretes: Kevin García (Steg), María José Estévez (Perla) y Aura Caamaño (Ópalo) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas (partes de Steg y Ópalo) y María José Estévez (partes de Perla) * «Lejos se fue» : Intérprete: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) : Adaptación musical: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa * «Candor te darán» : Intérpretes: Jorge Bringas (Steven) y Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven) * «Es real, es amor» : Intérpretes: Rocío Mallo (Garnet) y Jorge Bringas (Steven) : Adaptación musical: Rocío Mallo (partes de Garnet) y Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven) * «Cambios» : Intérprete: Jorge Bringas (Steven) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas * «Serás nuestra adoración (Repetición)» : Intérpretes: Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul), y Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) : Adaptación musical: Walter Véliz (partes de las diamantes) * «Final» : Intérpretes: Jorge Bringas (Steven), María José Estévez (Perla), Rocío Mallo (Garnet), Stefani Villarroel (Amatista), Navid Cabrera (Connie), Catherine J. Reyes (Bismuto), Sofía Narváez (Peridot), Andrea Navas (Lapis), Luisana Petitt (Sadie), Ángel Lugo (Lars), Henrique Palacios (Greg), Lileana Chacón (Nanefua) y Marilyn Viloria (coros) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas Créditos 550px|thumb|center Muestra Multimedia Steven Universe La Película Tráiler En Español Latino Steven Universe Cartoon Network Transmisión Datos de interés *Leisha Medina no interpreta a Steven en esta película debido a que el personaje crece, coincidiendo, así mismo, con la maduración vocal que Zach Callison fue experimentando a lo largo de la serie. Por este motivo Turner pidió que se realizaran pruebas de voz de las cuales fue elegido Jorge Bringas. ** Los otros actores que hicieron casting para Steven fueron: Nicolás Daza, Ángel Mujica y la misma Leisha Medina. * Este es el primer proyecto de Steven Universe en el que Leisha Medina no participa en su doblaje. La única excepción fueron las apariciones de Steven dentro de algunos promocionales de Cartoon Network grabados en México. *Andrea Navas regresa para doblar a Lapislázuli para esta entrega, a petición de su amigo Jorge Bringas. Jorge Bringas en Twitter. *Elena Díaz Toledo no retoma a Diamante Amarillo, esto debido a que la actriz renunció a Etcétera Group meses antes de la grabación. La actriz fue reemplazada por Yulika Krausz, quien ya había participado en la serie doblando a las circones del capítulo "La Prueba". Rocío Mallo en Twitter. *La actriz Yojeved Meyer confirmó por Twitter que, para el personaje de Diamante Azul, se tenía planeado utilizar a la actriz que le había dado voz al personaje en la mayoría de sus apariciones en la serie, Leisha Medina. Sin embargo, no se recibió respuesta de la misma para grabar, por lo que el director tuvo que realizar un cambio de último momento ya que era el único personaje que faltaba por grabar. Yojeved Meyer en Twitter. *Marilyn Viloria se encargó de prestar su voz en la canciones de las Diamantes, interpretándolas a las 3 a la vez. Ella es una Mezzosoprano profesional nacida en el estado Falcón, Venezuela; y forma parte de la Orquesta Sinfónica infantil de la Fundación del Niño. Jorge Bringas en Twitter. Marilyn Viloria. Marilyn Viloria en Instagram. * En el tráiler, la segunda risa de Espinela fue dejada en su versión original. *En Argentina, la película será mostrada a partir del día 24 de octubre en los cines Cinemark y Hoyts. *Durante la canción ''«Qué felices seremos», ''cuando Steven llega a la playa en donde está Perla, Greg y León, en la versión original hay un juego de palabras cuando Perla dice que está aprendiendo a tocar el bajo y Greg la corrige con la pronunciación correcta, ya que "bass" puede ser traducido como "bajo" (pronunciado como "beis") o el tipo de pez "perca" (pronunciado como "bas"). En el doblaje, Perla dice que está aprendiendo a tocar el "banjo" (un instrumento musical de cuerdas), manteniendo el juego de palabras. *En la canción ''«Other Friends», durante el estribillo final se cambia la palabra "meet" (conocer) por "beat" (derrotar/vencer) en el doblaje original, mientras que en el doblaje se mantiene la palabra conocer.'' *En el doblaje se suavizaron dos diálogos de Espinela que contenía el insulto "estúpido": **En la escena donde Espinela arrastra a Garnet y enrolla sus brazos a su alrededor, ella dice You know, this is pretty twisted, but I'm a little flattered that you liked the old me -- innocent, loving, stupid. '''En el doblaje se tradujo como: ¿Sabes? es un poco perverso pero también halagador que te gustara la antigua yo'-- inocente, cariñosa, tonta.'' **Durante la batalla de Steven contra Espinela, esta última dice: You can't just make everything better by singing some stupid song!. ''En el doblaje se tradujo como: ''¡No puedes hacer que todo suene mejor cantando una simple cancioncita!. *En los créditos de doblaje el nombre de "Espinela" aparece escrito como "Spinela", el nombre de "Rubí" como "Ruby" y el nombre de "Diamante Amarillo" como "Diamante Amarrillo" . *En las ocasiones que Cartoon Network ha emitido la película, ésta se ha emitido sin censura, a pesar de que hubieron partes fuertes, como cuando las Cristal Gems fueron partidas en dos antes de evaporarse por el rejuvenecedor de Espinela (en la serie censuraron cuando Garnet fue "desintegrada" por Jaspe) y la escena en donde Steven empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Referencias Véase también *Steven Universe *Steven Universe (piloto) *Ping Pong Animado *El Tío *Steven Universe: Las Gemas del Aula *Proyecto de autoestima de Dove *Steven Universe: Cambia de parecer *Nexo creativo Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje chileno Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Películas de Cartoon Network Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas basadas en series de televisión Categoría:Películas animadas de 2019 Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Telefilms Categoría:Telefilms de 2010s Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes para cine